A Heart of Ice
by SloTurtle Corp
Summary: The sequel to 'A Heart Set Ablaze'. This story follows the life of Simona, a Dryad from the mountains. And just like Toria, she is a Dragon skin-changer. Yes, I know I promised that I'd make a part 2... This is it, and I am just going to say sorry in advance for any errors or stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro.**

Hey guys! You might have been waiting for this for a while, but I finally got it uploaded! Welcome to 'A Heart of Ice' the sequel to 'A Heart set Ablaze'. I had so much fun writing the last one, and I'm sure you guys felt the same reading it (Right?). So, I decided to get my butt out of my laZchair and start writing. This is the intro to the characters and stuff, so it doesn't count. If you think some changes need to be made, you can leave a suggestion in your review.

**Simona****: (Meaning 'Noble'. Translation in Elfish: Arawen ) Traveler from the Lonely Mountains. She travels with her friend, Gilia, to far off places. Born in Fangorn forest, she was taken by a peddler, hoping that such a rare creature would earn him something. Soon as he found that she was worth nothing, he left her on the mountain top to die. Soon after, Kami found her and brought her home with her.**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: Medium**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Dryad**

* * *

**Gilia****: Dwarf raised in Erebor. Her and her sister, Kami, raised and trained Simona to be a noble fighter. Gilia has traveled many places, and now is taking dear Simona to the most beautiful ones.**

**Hair: Dark brown (streaked with a little grey)**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: Small (Meaning average sized)**

**Gender: Female? (I dunno, she has a beard for goodness sakes!)**

**Race: Dwarf**

* * *

**Ciaran****: (Meaning 'Black Haired '. Translation in Elfish: Mornefindon ) Son of Damon and guardian of his younger brother, Daran. He is a highly skilled craftsman when it comes to weapons. Every year when the Fairy Festival begins, his most beautiful creations are displayed in the show. He is handy with his swords, but best with a spear or lance. He protects his brother constantly.**

**Hair: Raven**

**Eyes: Dark Blue**

**Height: Medium**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

* * *

**Daran****: (Meaning 'Little Great One '. Translation in Elfish: Tithdaeron ) Younger brother of Ciaran, son of Damon. Daran is a natural leader and is very book smart. Instead of following in his brother's footsteps as a swordsman, he wishes to be a map reader. Known in the town as 'The good side of Ciaran'. It is true, though he won't hesitate to get angry if things that are important to him are tampered with.**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Light blue**

**Height: Small**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

* * *

**Bevin****: (Meaning 'Man with Sweet Song '. Translation in Elfish: Laermeluion ) A Bard for the Downell Inn. He is good friends with Adrian and Alexander. He is the son of Vehiron(Elf) and Judith(Human).**

**Hair: Ginger**

**Eyes: Light green**

**Height: Large**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Half Elf**

* * *

**Adrian****: (Meaning 'Dark One '. Translation in Elfish: Durion ) Aggressive, competitive warrior. Twin brother of Alexander. Five year champion of the Fairy Festival duel match. Will do anything to win.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Redish brown**

**Height: Large**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

* * *

**Alexander: (Meaning 'Defender of Men '. Translation in Elfish: Beriadan ) Twin brother of Adrian. Kind, modest, and stands up for good people. Alexander is usually the one to stop Adrian from harming others.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Dark Brown **

**Height: Medium**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

* * *

**Rogue****: (Meaning 'Dishonest Person'. Translation in Elfish: Utheniniel ) A bar maid at the Dowell Inn. She hangs around Adrian, preferring him over his brother. She is a gambler and her poker face is unreadable.**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Green**

**Height: Medium**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Human**

* * *

**(Princess)Regan: (Meaning 'King's Heir'. Translation in Elfish: Aranel ) Daughter of King Cole. She wanders in town from time to time, admiring the swordsman more than his swords. **

**Hair: Ginger**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Height: Medium**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Human**

* * *

**Selena****: (Meaning 'Moon'. Translation in Elfish: Ithilwen ) A traveler who is visiting the town of Dowell for the Fairy Festival. She is swift and strong. If she needs to defend her self, she chooses magic or ranged weapons.**

**Hair: (Night sky) Blue**

**Eyes: A Light color of Blue**

**Skin: Baby blue, Silver tinted**

**Defining Marks: Black war paint on her left cheek**

**Height: Large**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Moon Elf**

* * *

**_ "Let's_****_ Begin The Story!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Simona! Get down from there, you'll hurt yourself!" a dwarf shouted up a tree. "But, why? I can see out destination from here. It's . . . That way!" Simona hesitated, then pointed to the rooftops.

She began climbing down, her mind was wandering. She was gazing at the golden and auburn leafs surrounding her, it made her think of fire. Reality gave her a quick slap to the face of shock.

Simona's foot had slipped. She began falling down, grabbing at limbs or branches on the way.

She started to panic and reached for her knives. She dug them into the tree bark, halting her momentarily so that she could get a grip on the tree.

A smug chuckle signified that her companion had seen everything.

"So, 'Expert at climbing.' can be added to your abilities résumé." The dwarf greeted Simona as she got to the ground.

"You cheeky little..." Simona grumbled. "Gilia, if you want to show me how dwarfs climb and fall from trees, then you're welcome to this oak." Simona challenged.

"I would, but we're in a hurry." Gilia continued walking.

Simona shrugged and followed.

"What are people like?" she asked, after thirty minutes went by. "They have good taste in liquor and pipe weed." Gilia joked. When she saw Simona frowning, she added. "They're tall. Most of 'em are round about ten feet."

Gilia gave her a reassuring glance. Simona nodded, the city gate stood in front of them.

It looked like a very large door, looming up about twenty feet. It dawned upon her that this could be an average sized door to people. "Don't look so terrified. They wouldn't hurt a fly." Gilia smiled.

"But, didn't you say that they've slaughtered armies?" Simona looked puzzled.

* * *

The door opened to show and old gate keeper in rags. "Haven't seen a dwarf 'round 'ere for a while. What d'you want?" He spit on the dirt next to him.

"We're here for the festival." Gilia announced. The old man stepped aside and let them through, closing the gate abruptly.

"Are they all this ill tempered?" Simona whispered when they were out of ear shot. Gilia just shrugged dismissively and stepped into a shop.

The shop was filled with beautifully made swords and metal make. "Occupy yourself while I talk to the shopkeeper."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Mona."

"Yes?"

"Don't ... touch anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Simona waved her away with a distracted hand. Her eyes were on a shiny iron sword with amethyst resting in the hilt.

She quickly glanced around before picking up the sword. It wasn't so big that she couldn't lift it, but it was a bit heavier than her daggers and short sword. Simona swung the sword, it cut through the air like a knife through butter.

"Some of my best work, ya know." someone commented. Simona jumped in surprise, practically bumping into a weapons rack. A dark haired boy grabbed her wrist, stopping her from falling into the spears and lances. "If I hadn't of been quick enough, you'd be payin' me for all those." He smiled.

Simona took her hand back and handed him the sword. "I- uh... It's a nice sword." She stuttered, not looking at him. He was about as tall as her, surprising since she had always thought they were ten feet or higher.

"Mind telling me what you're doing rummaging through my shop." He wondered as he set the sword in it's case. "I'm here with a traveling companion." She answered quickly, trying desperately not to seem suspicious.

"So, is this companion of yours a man?" He turned, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Ah! Mornefindon, I couldn't find you. I see you've met Mona." Gilia greeted the boy. "Gilia, good to see you haven't been executed by orcs." Mornefindon raised an eye brow.

"They won't catch me yet!" Gilia laughed. "Oh, Mona this is Ciaran."

"Hello, I guess." Simona shook his hand awkwardly.

"You'll stay for the festival won't you?" Ciaran asked. "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, this is her first time at a town like this." Gilia grinned and pat Simona's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**You guys have been positive about it thus far, so. Presenting... *Random drum roll* ... Chapter 2! Ok, I know it says chapter 3, but technically it is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mona, you can look around the fair grounds. I'm going to be here for a while." Gilia said, pointing at some of the shops. Simona nodded and headed for one of the tents.

An old woman sat in a chair, beading necklaces. A table was set in the middle of the tent. It held jewelry of every color and gem. What caught her eye, though, was a lovely turquoise bracelet.

She couldn't help but walk over to the woman and ask "How much for this?"

"Oh, you have a good eye. That was originally made for the queen, but she died of illness. I would say... 50 gold."

Simona felt her mouth drop. She carefully set the bracelet back on the table and rushed out of the tent. 'If everything here is like that, then I won't be able to afford ay food.' she thought to herself.

"Hey!" someone yelled behind her. She turned and saw Ciaran running towards her. He stopped in front of her. "Simona, right?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. Hi... again." Simona mumbled.

"Are you checking out the games and stands?" Ciaran wondered. "Yeah, but stuff here if too-" "Great! I could show you around. Let's go!" He grabbed hold of Simona's hand with out waiting for her answer.

"They always have the best food during the Festival." He stopped by a food stand. "Two please. Oh, sorry. Do you like pastries?" Ciaran hesitated. "Sure." Simona smiled.

Ciaran handed her a pastry roll. "What is it?" She asked. It smelled of cinnamon, and it was covered in sugar. "They call them cinnamon buns." Ciaran replied, his voice slightly muffled from the food in his mouth, and his hand, which was cover his mouth.

Simona took a bite of the cinnamon bun. She almost spat it back out in surprise. She hadn't tasted something this sweet for a while. She was more accustomed to the blunt tastes of dwarven cooking.

"The games are over there, but... I don't think you'll be very fond of them." Ciaran stated, pointing to a few booths. "Why would you say that?" Simona inquired. "Well, they rely on more strength than anything else. Not many people win at them." He admitted.

The two arrived at the first game. A man was holding a mallet and was standing next to a bell. On the side, there were small trinkets as prizes. One of which, was a small lion statue.

Simona admired it for a small fraction of a second, when Ciaran noticed her looking at it. "I'd like to try, please." He handed a bronze piece to the man.

He stumbled a bit at the weight of the mallet, but brought it down as hard as possible. The small piece of metal was an inch away from the bell. "Better luck next time, kid." The man scoffed.

Simona stepped up, holding a bronze coin. "Oh no miss, I don't think you want to try." The man held his hand up. "You will be receiving money, so I do not see how it will affect you." Simona handed the coin to him.

She held the hammer firmly and swung it heavily. The bell 'dinged' loudly. "We have a winner?" The man looked confused, but pointed to the prizes. Simona set the lion statue in her bag.

"So, what other activities do you have here?" Simona asked, patting Ciaran's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Ch. 3! Sorry it took so long. I've been caught up in updating other stories and school."**

**Simona- "You update stories?"**

***SloTurtle stuffs cinnamon bun into Simona's face.***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Simona and Ciaran approached a large area surrounded by wooden posts. "What's this?" Simona asked, glancing at the sparring men.

"This is the arena for the Fairy Festival tournament. Several men try their strength at jousting, sparring, and other activities." Ciaran replied.

A raven haired boy barked loudly, shoving another boy to the ground. "Do you take me as a fool!?" He growled, throwing his sword angrily. The boy knelt down and lifted the other by the collar of his tunic slightly.

"Adrian! Stop! He isn't worth it." A young boy rushed into the arena. His appearance similar to the angry young man.

The boy snarled as he stood up. "Is you so much as sneeze in this arena again, I'll make a sheathe out of your gut." He stalked away, pausing momentarily for his doppelganger.

Ciaran jogged to the other two boys, Simona following close behind. "Alexander! What happened?" Ciaran huffed. Alexander shrugged slightly, lifting the younger boy off the ground.

"How should I know. You know he has a short temper, especially during the tournaments." Alexander swept his hair out of his face, sighing.

"Who put orc blood in _his _porridge?" Simona wondered aloud as she walked up. Alexander's eyes widened slightly. "He's my brother." He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Simona glanced behind Alexander to see Adrian glaring at her. Alexander noticed Simona staring and turned to see his brother. "Ah, and that's my que. Farewell." He joined his brother quickly, waving to Ciaran.

* * *

Simona exhaled in relief as she sunk down into her seat. Gilia had told her to go to the Dowell Inn, where she had purchased a room.

She could hear a ruckus from behind the stage. Having literally nothing else to do, she went to investigate.

A tall half-elf was whispering urgently to a scruffy man, whom Simona knew as the owner of the Inn/Tavern.

"Carkna bragha! The Inn is ruined! We're doomed." He cursed.

Simona cautiously tapped him on his shoulder. "What has happened?" She asked. "Our singer has come down with an illness. And our special guests have requested a specific song." The Innkeeper explained.

"What song was requested?" Simona pondered. The bard paused, then replied. "An old song, The Road Goes On. Not many know it, let alone pronounce the elven lyrics. And some who do know it, cannot reach the higher notes."

"Oh, Gilia taught me that song when I was a child. Indeed it is an old song... you'll have ill luck finding any whom know it." Simona said absently.

The bard's eyes lit up and he pulled her towards the stage.

"What's happening?" She snapped, surprised by the sudden act.

"You must perform the song with me!" The bard answered, hope pooling in his voice.

Simona hesitated, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Simona pinned her hair up and straightened her dress. Bevin, the bard of the Inn, had requested she look more suitable for performing. Meaning she needed to wear a flowing dress instead of pants and a vest.

Bevin strummed slightly on his lute. The crowd in the Inn gradually grew quiet, their eyes falling upon Simona and Bevin.

As he began the song, another bard joined in with her flute.

"The road goes on, ever ever on. Hill by hill. Mile by mile. Field by field. Stile by stile. The road goes on, ever ever on."

Bevin nodded to Simona, signally for her to start.

"See the road flows past you door step, calling for your feet to stray. Like a deep and rolling river, it will sweep them far away."

Bevin set his lute aside and replaced it with a pan-flute.

Simona blinked nervously.

"Numenna! Auta' ri. Yallume hilya. Numenna! Auta' ri. Yallume hilya."

Bevin's hope turned to pride as Simona sang the elven verse. He had never heard better pronunciation nor a better singing voice.

"Hilya hilya auta' hilya. Hilya hilya auta' ri. Numenna! Auta' ri. Yallume hilya." Simona sighed after finishing her last note, grinning as Bevin sang the ending verse.

The once quiet people went into a uproar of cheers and wolf whistles.

* * *

Simona returned to her seat, earning comments on the way, good and bad.

After she sat down, a blonde bar maid set a mug in front of her. As the maid stood there, Simona eyed the cup suspiciously.

"It's from the boy in the corner." She stuck her thumb at a familiar, raven haired young man, whom was surrounded by laughing men and pretty women.

Adrian side glanced Simona from the corner of his eye and turned to face her. He started to rise, immediately Simona looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact. He walked over leisurely and sat down, putting his feet on the table.

"You're the girl my brother was speaking to earlier today, if I'm not mistaken." Adrian smirked.

"I talked to lots of people today." Simona said curtly.

Adrian scoffed, sitting up. "Well yes, but I'm sure you'd remember him, seeming as he's practically identical to me."

Simona slowly moved her gaze upward, to match the boy's reddish eyes. "I suppose I recall a young man whom may have looked like you." Simona murmured.

Adrian scooted closer, clearly agitating her. "You _suppose_?" He repeated.

"Hmm... No matter, enough of him. What about you? You're far to pretty to be sitting here alone." Adrian complimented, his eyes wandering over her.

Simona cleared her throat uncomfortably. Adrian was now close enough to her that their sides were touching.

"Ah. Bevin! Come, drink with us." Adrian invited the bard, who was stepping off the stage. Bevin smiled and sat down, grabbing a pint of beer from one of the maids' trays.

"I see you've met Arawen." Bevin mumbled between gulps.

Adrian smirked, setting his arm on Simona's shoulders. "So,_ that's_ your name."

"No, it is my elven name." Simona shifted, moving away from him.

"Mind telling me your birth name?" Adrian pressed, obviously irritated.

Simona opened her mouth to reply, but was soon interrupted by someone's greeting.

"Simona! Darling, I've been worried sick!" Ciaran gasped worriedly, pulling her out of her seat and holding her to him. "Darling?" She mumbled in confusion.

"Come along, I don't want my fiancé to be tired in the morning." Ciaran thrust Simona towards the staircase. "Thanks for looking after her lads!" He waved as he walked with his arm protectively around her waist.

"Fiancé?" Simona said in confusion.

"Just play along." Ciaran whispered to her.

* * *

Ciaran closed the room door abruptly. "Hey, what was all that 'fiancé' stuff about?" Simona snapped.

"I needed an excuse to get you away from those guys. They're bad news, Mona. I don't think you should hang out with Adrian." Ciaran explained.

"Do you think I wanted to snog with that- that fool!" Simona stammered angrily. "I have no idea how you think. And you didn't seem like you were getting yourself out of that situation." Ciaran soothed.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Simona sighed.

"Goodnight, darling." Ciaran said dramatically, then chuckled.

"Goodnight!" Simona closed the door.

* * *

**A/n**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I dunno if it was too long or short, so... yep. **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews! **

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Presenting the extremely late chapter 4!**

* * *

Simona's eyes cracked open, revealing the morning sun shining into her room. She stretched, squinting her eyes.

After getting dressed and tying her hair up, Simona rushed down the stairs to meet Gilia. She found her dwarven friend sitting at a table, drinking mead and enjoying the tall tales of foreign traders.

"Tis true!" a man with a bow resting in his lap. "Smaug the Stupendous was drowned by a magic wielder! Her hair was dark as night, her eyes were too bright to be human!"

"What are you talking about?" Simona sat next to Gilia, intrigued by the story teller. "The girl's eyes were _purple_! Brightest you could have ever seen!" The man lifted his hands in exaggeration.

"What kind of magic did she use?" Simona leaned forward.

"Oh, the darkest kind. Of which even the Elves wouldn't dare speak of. The kind in which you'd give your soul to a demon for eternal power!" He answered.

Simona raised an eye brow quizzically.  
"Rumor 'round Lake Town says she had the power to turn into whatever beast she pleased. And she pleased to be a great white _dragon_."

Gilia grumbled something, shaking her head. "Cristobel, how would you even know these things?"

"I was there when it happened 'course! Another dragon followed Smaug from the mountains and attacked him. It came out of the water, then got shot by a dwarven archer! Guess the sorceress didn't have scales like a normal dragon would." Cristobel insisted.

"But instead of a dragon, a young woman fell onto the docks. A bowman with the name of Bard tried to save her, but it was too late. The witch was dead." He finished with disgust at the thought of someone trying to save a Dragon sorceress.

"Perhaps she wasn't a witch..." Simona inquired cautiously. "And perhaps I have twelve eyes and nine ears!" Cristobel snapped.

* * *

Gilia watched the fur trader march out of the Inn, grumbling to himself. Simona really must've hit him in the fork of his legs.

"Do you anything about this Dragon sorceress?" Simona turned to Gilia.

Gilia thought for a moment, thinking back to her old home, now desolate, Erebor. "I believe I heard some gossip of Smaug coming out of the mountain... But this is the first I've heard of something as silly as a _Dragon Sorceress_." She scoffed.

Simona nodded, finishing her breakfast silently.

* * *

As Simona's gaze scanned the newly added to fair grounds, she caught sight of a sword from Ciaran's forge. It was unique, unlike anything she'd seen before. Far more beautiful than the sword she had been admiring when she first entered his shop. This sword was in a display case, resting on a stage next to two large chairs.

Curious, Simona walked up to the stage. "Excuse me, miss, but that is only for the winner of the duel match." a young boy said from behind her, carrying a large pile of scrolls and books.

Simona turned, surprised. "Oh... sorry. Do you need any help?" She asked. The boy's eyes shifted nervously from her to his burden. "I-I suppose." He mumbled hesitantly, allowing her to grab hold of half of the books and whatnot.

The boy led Simona to a small cottage next to Ciaran's forge and opened the door.

"You can just set those on this desk." He instructed.

Simona marveled at the collection of maps, scrolls, tapestries and documents. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name." She sighed.

"Well, that's because I didn't give it!" The boy replied, sliding along the bookcases on a ladder which almost touched the ceiling. "Do not look so frazzled, I was joking. My name is Daran." Daran leapt off the ladder, holding his hand out and shaking Simona's.

"Simona." Simona smiled.

"So _you're _the one my brother has been spending his day with." Daran said thoughtfully. "Your brother?" Simona wondered, thinking back to the unpleasant experience with Adrian.

"Yes, Ciaran. He is an excellent blacksmith, but sometimes the swords are brighter and sharper than him." Daran chuckled, closing the cottage dor once they were outside.

* * *

**A/n**

**Well _that_ dragged on. :P**

**I wrote this whilst listening to Lotr & The Hobbit soundtracks, so yeah. **

**Just so I don't fall asleep when I'm typing. FOr some reason, the sound of clicking keys makes me ti- **

***snooooooore***

**Simona- "Looks like she's a little _slow _today! Teehee!" **

***SloTurtle throws pillow at Simona while asleep.***


End file.
